The Call
by geekyfangirl17
Summary: "...Oliver, if you don't make it here in time, I wanna tell you …" Just then a sound of a door opening was heard on the phone. A scream and a gunshot were heard before the call ended.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys this is my first Olicity Fic. Please go easy on me! Hope you guys enjoy and I will try to update often. If you guys enjoy or have any suggestions feel free to leave a comment. Thank you so much for even looking at my fic!**

**All characters and rights belong to CW's Arrow**

After a rough night without much success, Oliver was no closer to throwing the latest drug lord in jail. He had surfaced about a week ago and had been evading Oliver and his team quite well. After a few hours of beating up the drug lords buyers without any new information, Oliver decided to tell his team to call it a night. Diggle had been eager to go home to spend time with Lyla and their baby girl Sara.

"So are we on again for the same time tomorrow night?" Roy asked as Oliver shut off his bike. Oliver took off his helmet and stepped off his bike.

"Yeah, I will text you if anything changes," Oliver said as he made his way towards The Foundry. Once inside, he hung up his costume on the mannequin. He then took a quick glance at the empty computer chair to see a bright yellow sticky note stuck to the computer. He looked back at Roy who had an eyebrow raised. "What?' Oliver asked Roy, questioning his quizzical glance.

Roy chuckled and replied, "I think she had some kind of dinner with that Palmer guy or something like that. That's like the third one this week." Roy saw Oliver's face fall for a fraction of a second before it hardened into a forced smile.

"Yes I believe she mentioned something like that to me.," Oliver grumbled. "Well I better get home before Thea eats all my leftovers," Oliver said as he glanced at the sticky note left on Felicity's computer. _**Business dinner with Palmer. Txt if you guys need me. :) Felicity**_

"Alright see you tomorrow," Roy said as Oliver began heading towards the door. Oliver exited The Foundry and hopped on his motorcycle. He revved his engine and then took off towards his and Thea's apartment.

While driving home, Oliver couldn't stop thinking about Felicity's business dinner. The last time she had a business dinner with Palmer he saw them kissing in her office. Riding his bike usually cleared his mind, but today all he could think about was Felicity and Palmer. He was tempted to go spy on them, but knew their dinner would already be over. Oliver knew he could never actually be with Felicity. He tried that once and almost got her killed. But Oliver still didn't want her to be with anyone else. Even though she wasn't his Felicity per say, she was still his Felicity. Seeing her with someone so soon after the kiss in the hospital really hurt him. It was like someone stabbed a knife in his chest, right through his lungs and he couldn't breathe any more. Before he knew it Oliver pulled right in front of Thea's apartment.

Shutting off his bike, he took off his helmet and took his phone out of his pocket. He noticed he had two voice mails from Felicity from about twenty minutes ago. He quickly dialed his voice mail and listened to the first message. "Hey Oliver, it's Felicity, although you probably knew that from caller ID , but anyway I just wanted to let you know I found out some new intel on that drug lord. So tomorrow I'll show you first…" Oliver heard a crashing sound come from somewhere in the background. "Give me a second, and I'll call you back. Stupid neighbors cat," Oliver heard her mumble before hanging up.

He dialed a button to hear the next message. "Oliver, I think there is someone in my house," She whispered through the phone. Her breathing was heavy and she sounded scared for her life. "I hear footsteps walking around downstairs and I heard someone breakthrough a window. Please Oliver, get here as fast as you can. "She got quiet for a minute when footsteps began to approach. She then whispered so quietly Oliver could barely hear her," I'm in the upstairs closet. Oliver, if you don't make it here in time, I wanna tell you …" Just then a sound of a door opening was heard on the phone. A scream and a gunshot were heard before the call ended.

Oliver quickly shoved his helmet back on and started his motor bike. He sped through the streets with nothing else on his mind but Felicity_. What if she was shot? What if I don't make it in time? If I ever find the son of a…_ Oliver reached Felicity's house and rushed off his bike. He quickly opened the door and paused a second to see if he heard anything. A faint sobbing was coming from the second floor. He quickly ran up the stairs, prepared to kill someone.

He found Felicity leaning against a wall. She had a black eye and a bloody nose. He skimmed the rest of her body and saw her red dress had a bullet hole and a patch of blood on her left side. He looked around the room quickly to see a broken window.

"Oliver?" Whispered Felicity as he rushed over to her.

"Felicity, "Oliver whispered as he assessed the damage done to his Felicity. Her glasses were broken and her tablet lay cracked beside her. Her skin was pale. He needed to call an ambulance immediately. He quickly dialed 911 and told them to get there as fast as they could. "Felicity, you're going to be okay. Do you hear me?"

"Drug lord," she mumbled. Oliver took his hand and cupped her cheek and wiped away a tear.

"Drug lord? Did he do this to you? "Oliver growled feeling anger swell up inside of him.

"He said," Felicity winced, "he said this was a warning." Oliver almost blew up. Yet again Felicity was put in danger and it was his fault.

"Felicity I am so sorry. This is my fault. Yet again you are in danger and hurt because of me," Oliver said as he stared into Felicity's eyes. He heard the sirens getting closer to them.

"Don't you dare start that crap again," she whispered."Oliver I can't..." They heard several footsteps downstairs, which quickly made their way up the steps and into the room. They quickly got her up and put her on the stretcher. The last thing Oliver saw was the doors close to the ambulance before he was pulled aside for questioning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, thanks for all of the positive feedback. I really appreciate it! ****I hope this chapter is as good as the other one. Oh and if you guys are interested (It's cool if you aren't) I just wanted to throw it out there that I also have a Olicity playlist on 8Tracks. My username is geekyfangirl17 and the playlist is called It Was Red. Like I said you don't have to check it out and I really hope you guys like this chapter as well as you did the first. Feel free to review and thank you so much for even looking at this fic, let alone the second chapter.**

**All Rights to CW's The Arrow**

Felicity woke up to a heavy weight on her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed. Oliver had fallen asleep by her bedside leaning on her stomach, and one of his hands was intertwined with hers. _Well this feels nice_, Felicity thought. Then she felt a sharp pain on her left side of her stomach, _and that doesn't_. Memories began coming back to her on how she ended up here. A drug lord, a gunshot, Oliver blaming himself, paramedics, an ambulance, and then blacking out is what Felicity remembered.

She glanced back over at Oliver. He probably hasn't left her side since she got here. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, a side of him that was rarely seen. Oliver began to stir after a few minutes and Felicity felt him squeeze her hand.

"You're awake," He whispered with a smile. He had sat up but hadn't let go of her hand.

"Yeah, how long was I out?" She asked Oliver who hadn't taken his cobalt blue eyes off of her.

"About a day. The doctors were able to get the bullet out of your side. The bullet didn't puncture any of you r organs thankfully," Oliver said squeezing her hand a little tighter. Felicity decided to not acknowledge what he had done in fear of him pulling away. She knew he was already mad at himself for her being here. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like crap, but I'll survive. I probably look like crap too," She said trying to find some kind of refection to catch a glimpse of herself. Oliver's face morphed into his guilty face. His free hand reached up and gently pushed her hair behind her ear, revealing s few faint bruises.

"I'm so sorry Felicity, for this, for everything," He whispered. Felicity let her mind briefly wander to their first date, wondering if this is what "everything" was. "I keep putting you in danger, "He said standing up and turning away from her. The warmness his hand had left began to fade.

"Oliver, quit blaming yourself. You've been blaming yourself for everything lately. You blamed yourself for almost getting me killed on our date. Were you the one who fired the rocket launcher? Did you break into my house and attack me? Were you the one who pulled the trigger and shot me? No, so quit moping about it. Stop blaming yourself for other people's actions," Felicity said, tired of Oliver blaming himself.

"Felicity, I know I didn't do those things but my actions caused them to happen," Oliver said as his voice dropped to a whisper when a nurse knocked on the door. She opened and smiled when she saw Felicity was awake. She checked Felicity's vitals and gave her another round of heavy pain killers. She told Felicity to get some more rest and then left the room.

Felicity began to feel a little tired. Oliver seemed to notice. "Felicity, we will talk later. For now you should get some rest." Felicity wanted to protest and tell him they would finish this conversation now, but her eyes began to droop. Her eyes were fully closed when she felt a light kiss on her forehead.

The next time she woke up Diggle and Roy were by her bedside. Oliver was nowhere in sight. "Where's Oliver?" She asked them. Diggle had that face he always got when one of them talked about the other.

"He's patrolling," Roy answered. "I think he needed to blow off some steam." Felicity nodded.

"Any leads on where druggie is? Did Oliver find the intel I was going to show him before I attacked?" Felicity asked.

"No new leads yet but Oliver did find the intel you left him. He checked out the warehouse and saw trace evidence that it had been used recently but other than that, absolutely nothing," Diggle replied.

"Dang, "Felicity sighed, "Well do you know when I get to get out of this place?" Felicity didn't want to be here any longer than she had to be. She wanted to get back to work and put that no good scum bag away.

"Uh I think another few days," Diggle said.

**...**

After spending an entire week in the hospital, Felicity was finally free to go. Oliver helped her out of the hospital and into his car. They sat in silence for a while until Felicity realized where they were. "Uh why are we at yours and Thea's apartment?" Felicity asked.

"Well it's my apartment for now. Thea has agreed to stay somewhere else for right now," Oliver responded with a smile creeping along his face.

"And my question still stands, what are we doing here?" Felicity insisted.

"You need protection and that no good piece of dirt knows where you live, so why in the world would I send you back to your home?" He said, knowing he had won the argument. He heard a faint mumble from the passenger side seat and he smiled.

"Well what about my clothes and stuff?" She asked missing her wardrobe and make-up.

"We will go and get it tomorrow. Now let's get you inside," Oliver said shutting off the car. He got out and walked around the car to open Felicity's door. He helped her inside and told her she would be staying in Thea's room. He told her that his room was the room right next to it if she needed him for anything.

He ordered them Thai food and they watched tv until eleven. By then both of them were getting pretty tired. "Felicity, are you tired? Do you need to go to bed?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah you can take me to bed," she said before realizing that it sounded wrong."I mean I would like you to take me to the bedroom. No wait that still sounds wrong. I would like…"

"Felicity, Oliver interrupted before things got worse, "I understand." Oliver always got a kick out of her rambles. He then carried her to her bedroom upstairs and tucked her in the bed. "Goodnight Felicity," Oliver said before giving her another light kiss on her forehead. He saw her cheeks flush.

Night Oliver," Felicity said wishing he didn't have to go. He then walked away and turned off the light leaving her in the darkness alone with her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry it took so long for me to publish this chapter but I hope you guys like it. I hope I did a pretty good job on this one and sorry it took me so long to update. And OMG that last episode. Whew all those Felicity feels, and don't even get me started on 3x17 coming up. Ahhh! Alright enough fangirling. Feel free to review and always open to suggestions. (And by the way I have nothing against Twilight or anything I just thought it would work here).**

**All rights belong to CW's Arrow **

Felicity woke the next morning to find Oliver staring at her. He was seated in a red chair a couple feet away from the bed. Felicity quickly sat up and turned to him.

"What the heck? Why the heck are you watching me sleep? You're like friggin Edward Cullen or something," Felicity said watching the grin spread across his face.

"I just got in here a minute or two ago. You got a specially delivery from Palmer. He says you don't have to come into work for the next two weeks." He said glancing at her bedside table. There sat a brand new tablet. He saw her eyes widen in excitement as she reached over and snatched it from the table. "Who is Edward Cullen?"

Felicity let her tablet sit in her lap for a second and just stared at him. "You don't know who Edward Cullen is?" She asked still in shock.

"No, am I supposed to?" He questioned as he racked his brain for that name. She busted out laughing.

"Oliver, Edward Cullen is a sparkly, vegetarian vampire who watched Bella, his girlfriend, while she slept. It was from Twilight. Any of this sounds familiar?" She asked, still laughing.

"Not at all, Wait did you say sparkly, vegetarian vampires?" He asked with a brow raised, Felicity nodded.

"It came out when you were on the Island. It was a five part movie about vampires and werewolves. Big hit with teens everywhere," Felicity said informing Oliver. He just stared at her like that was the craziest thing he had ever heard.

"Wow I missed the Kardashians and now sparkly vampires, anything else happen while I was gone? " He joked. Felicity laughed and then picked up her tablet again.

"Luckily, I backed up my other tablet with my own special encryption in the cloud so it should take me a minute and volia this tablet is now officially mine. Just so you know we are watching Twilight later," She said smiling.

"Do I really have to watch a vampire chick flick? " Oliver said in protest.

"Yes, every man wants to see vampires attack deer and sparkle in the sunlight while fawning over a teenage girl," Felicity joked. _Maybe he will learn a lesson about how it's impossible to resist the girl_, Felicity thought as she put her new baby down on the table. She forgot about the stitches in her side when she stood up and her vision had spots from the pain. Oliver was holding her steady within seconds.

"Felicity what happened? Are you alright?" Oliver asked as concern spread across his face.

"Yeah, sorry I kind of stood up to fast and forgot about my stitches. I'm fine now," She answered looking up at him. His grip didn't lessen any. "Oliver, I am fine. Now let me hobble my way into the bathroom with some dignity." She felt his grip loosen, but his eyes stayed locked on her.

"Well I guess I will go make us some breakfast. Please be careful," he said as he let go of her completely and walked out of the room. As soon as he left she slowly made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and wrapped herself in a towel_. Crap, what I am going to wear_, she wondered as she peeked her head out of the bathroom. After triple checking to make sure Oliver was nowhere in sight, she went out into the bedroom to find a pile of clothing on the bed with a sticky note on them. **Diggle dropped these off for you. ** She changed into them and threw her hair up into a ponytail. Diggle had picked her favorite red dress which made her smile.

A minute later a faint knock sounded at the door and Felicity told Oliver to come in. "Breakfast is ready," He said smiling. Felicity grabbed her spare pair of glasses, since her other ones were broken in the attack, and put them on. "You look stunning," he said as he helped her out of the bedroom.

"Yes I heard bruises and bullets were the new spotlight in the fashion world," she joked, cracking a smile.

"Speaking of which, after you eat breakfast, I am going out with Roy and we are going to keep searching for that guy. We are going to run some scans based off of your description of your attacker and hope we get a hit with the police records. Diggle is going to take you to your house that way you can get some of your stuff," Oliver said as he helped Felicity down the stairs and into a seat at the table. He placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Okay and hey don't forget we are watching Twilight on my Netflix account tonight," She said cutting into one of her pancakes.

"I wouldn't forget spending time with you Felicity," Oliver said with that voice that made her insides melt. He gave her that smile that always made her smile right back. "Even if spending time with you is watching girly movies. Anyway Diggle should be here in about ten minutes so I am going to head out." He squeezed her shoulder lightly and then headed out the door. About seven minutes Felicity heard a knock on the door. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it to find Diggle waiting patiently for her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as her as he guided her out of the apartment complex.

"Pretty good, I feel a lot better than I did a week ago. I just occasionally forget about the injury on my side and move too quickly," Felicity said smiling.

"That's good. I'm sure Oliver will feel better whenever we bag this guy. That guy is going to wish he was never born when Oliver finds him," Diggle said as they reached his car. He opened the door and Felicity slowly eased into the car.

"Him and I both Diggle. Him and I both," Felicity said as they head towards her house.

…..

Diggle had dropped Felicity off about thirty minutes before Oliver returned. She had grabbed a week's worth of clothing and supplies from her house. She was glad she did not have to go back there alone. Broken glass was on the floor near two of the broken windows. Her room looked like a crime scene from a crime show. Caution tape around her house only added to the effect. She had grabbed everything pretty quickly wanting to get out of there as quickly as she could. Diggle had taken her by Big Belly Burger after that and then brought her over to see baby Sara for a little while.

Felicity was upstairs organizing her clothing into outfits when Oliver entered her room. "Any luck today?" She asked hoping for a good answer.

"No, we thought we had something but it turned out to be utter crap," He said with an edge of irritation in his voice. Felicity had just finished her last pile and looked up at him.

"Don't worry, we will get him, "She said confidently. "Now don't we have a movie to watch?"

They decided to watch the movie on Felicity's tablet. They both lay on the bed with the lights turned out, the glow of the tablet illuminating their faces. Felicity lay with her head against his chest. His eyes stayed focused on the screen the majority of the time. He would occasionally as her questions like "Isn't that basically stalking?" or " Is this the scene you referenced earlier with the sleep watching?"

After the movie was over Oliver shut off the tablet and put it on the bedside table. "So what did you think?" Felicity asked. She could feel his breathing and realized they were still cuddling. He felt so warm.

"Girls actually fall for that?" He asked and Felicity laughed.

"Apparently so. I never was the biggest fan but it is an important part of pop cultural that I couldn't let you miss," Felicity said.

"Well thank you for being so considerate. Well I guess I better let you get to sleep," He said.

Felicity felt his muscles begin to move and before she could stop herself she blurted out, "Wait, please don't go. Will you stay here with me tonight?"

She felt his grip tighten around her and said, "Sure Felicity." She slowly began to drift off to sleep in the arms of Oliver Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter for ya. I hope you enjoy and I even threw in a lovely scene from the hospital scene. I like studied this scene so hard to try and make it exactly similar. Thank you so much for making it this far in my fic! You guys are amazing. As always feel free to review and always open to suggestions **

**All rights reserved to Arrow **

"I'm so sorry," Oliver said as he saw Felicity close her eyes and nod her head like she was waiting to hear those words. "I thought that I could be me and the Arrow, but I can't. Not now, maybe not ever."

"Then say never," Felicity said staring into his eyes, wanting him to change his mind. "Stop dangling maybes," Felicity said, her voice beginning to break. "Say it's never going to work out between us. Say you never loved me. Say..."

"Felicity," Oliver whispered as he cupped his hands around her face and drew her in for a kiss. Electricity sparked from the kiss surging throughout his entire body. Never had he kissed a woman and felt this way. With hands still cupped around her face they both turned with each other. After what felt like only milliseconds their lips parted with faces still touching.

Oliver moved his head back and said, "Don't ask me to say that I don't love you." They both stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds while Oliver's hands still cupped her face.

"I told you as soon as we talked," She paused and began pulling away, "it would be over."She turned and walked away. Oliver's hands were still hovering where her face was. He closed his eyes as his hands stayed there shaking.

Oliver woke up to find Felicity's face inches away from his. His arms were wrapped around her back. This was the second night in the row he had that dream. He had had this dream several times since the event in the hospital did take place, and every time he dreamt it he had wanted to change its ending. _You have a chance to change it now! You know Felicity still feels the same way. Tel her it was a mistake to ever push her away! _Oliver's subconscious screamed.

Felicity shifted even closer in her sleep making their faces almost touch. A few strands of her blonde hair fell onto her face. He moved one of his hands and brushed it behind her ear. Just then a cell phone rang and shattered his peace. Felicity's eyes popped open and it took her a second to realize what was happening and why she was in a bed with Oliver Queen.

Keeping her cool, she asked," Umm Oliver you gonna get that?" Oliver lingered another second before pulling away and grabbing his phone.

"Hello," he grumbled hoping it was important.

"Hey Oliver, sorry did I wake you? Well anyways Roy and I think we found a lead and thought you would like to come by and take a look at it. We know how important it is to you and everything so we thought you would want to know ASAP," Diggle said through the speaker. Oliver looked at the time to see it was nine thirty.

"I'll be there in an hour, thanks Diggle," Oliver said as he hung up the phone.

"What did Diggle want?" Felicity asked now sitting up in the bed.

"They think they might have a lead on the drug lord. I'm going to go check it out. Go back to sleep," He said feeling bad his phone had woke her up. Felicity threw the covers off of her and slowly eased out of the bed.

"|Felicity, what are you doing? " He asked her as she made her way to the bathroom.

"I'm going with you," She said smiling.

"Felicity I think it would be better if you stayed her e and rested."

Felicity crossed her arms and Oliver braced himself," I have rested for over a week. I would like to get out and do something productive. For starters, I would like to put the scum bag that shot me in jail. So I am going and that is final!"

"Fine, but get ready quick," He said giving in to her demands.

"Holy crap that actually worked," She said and then covered her mouth, "and holy crap I just said that out loud. Not that I didn't think it was going to work because I totally have a valid reason and I really need to get out and…"

"Felicity, you're rambling," Oliver said holding back a chuckle.

"Yup getting in the shower bye," and with that she disappeared in the bathroom.

….

When they arrived at The Foundry they were greeted outside by Roy and Diggle. "Felicity it's good to see you here," Diggle said smiling at here.

"Well I had to pay an arm and a leg but I was finally able to convince Oliver to let me tag along." Felicity joked. Diggle chuckled and then they headed inside.

"Detective Lance just sent us a fingerprint they recently just discovered from all the evidence they gathered at the crime scene. It was found on the wall beside the window the guy jumped out of. It belongs to a Michael Sawyer," Roy explained as he showed them the evidence.

"Felicity can you find anything on him that has a GPS?" Oliver asked happy that they were finally getting somewhere. Diggle and Roy moved letting her have a seat and take over the computer. Within seconds she was able to pull up all things on him.

"I just activated the GPS in his cell phone. Right now it says he is, hmm that's strange. You remember that place you checked out from my files?" Felicity asked Oliver.

"Yeah, it was empty," He said with certainty.

"Well this shows that is where he is. Maybe there is some kind of secret underground place or something? Let me pull up a floor layout," Felicity said as she typed away. "Aha here is/ According to the layout of this building. There is some kind of underground area that they used for storage until it became deemed unstable and they stopped using it. Did you see that when you went Oliver?"

"No, Diggle and Roy, for the element of surprise we are leaving at sunset to check this place out. Felicity, good work" He said giving her a nod.

"See it's a good thing I came," she said winking at Oliver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I think there might be one or two more in this story, but I am not for sure yet. I think you guys will like this chapter a lot because OLICITY and also OLICITY! Please feel free to read and review and love all you guys. **

**All rights belong to Arrow**

Nightfall finally came and the team suited up. Oliver was taking arrows off the display when Felicity walked over beside him. He turned to look at her and she looked like she was about to say something serious.

"Oliver," she started but then paused for a second trying to think of what she should say next, "before you go out there I have to ask you something." Oliver put the Arrows down and gave her his full attention.

"You can ask me anything Felicity," Oliver comforted. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I just want to make sure you are going into this level headed. I know he hurt me, and I know that you tend to get more violent when I'm in danger, and I just don't want you to do anything that you might regret later when you finally get this guy. What I am trying to say is don't kill this guy just because he hurt me. Treat him like you would to a regular stupid drug lord. Promise me that you will," Felicity said staring into Oliver's eyes. He saw him think about it for a minute.

"I promise not to kill him Felicity. I will treat him like some normal scum bag criminal, but he might have a few more scars and bruises than the rest I give to Detective Lance," he replied.

Felicity chuckled and said, "I think I can live with that, and Oliver, please be safe."

…..

Roy, Oliver, and Diggle arrived at the warehouse to find it empty. They quietly made their way inside. They searched around the area where the hidden underground storage area was shown on the map.

After about five minutes of looking, Roy called off in the distance, "Hey guys over here." Oliver and Diggle walked over to Roy location. "I noticed that there isn't much dirt around here than all the other areas."

Oliver reached down and lightly tapped on the ground. "It's hollow," he said. Diggle and Roy rushed to help him find a crease to open the trap door.

"I got it," Diggle said as he began to lift the door up. Olive and Roy helped as they lifted it all the way up to find a ladder.

"You guys wait a second, I'm going to make sure it's safe," Oliver said as he began to descend the ladder. After a few seconds he reached the bottom. He took in his surroundings. In the distance he saw a light and heard noises. He climbed back up quickly and told them it was safe to come down.

Slowly they crept towards the light. Oliver peeked around the corner slightly. He saw chemicals and other substance, but there was nobody here. "It's clear," he said motioning for Diggle and Roy to follow him. They explored the open area to find some kind of security camera station. On the TV screen was a note.

**Told you that she was a warning, but you guys don't know how to listen. I was the delivery guy who delivered that precious tablet of hers. I might have had one of my buddies rig it with a tracer. Be a shame if nobody was there to protect her because they were too busy searching for me. Oh but don't worry you can watch from right here if you want to. The sensor reports back to this station and I can see through any nearby cameras and mobile devices, or any kind of technology. You should have listened Oliver Queen.**

Just then the screen turned on showing The Foundry. Felicity was sitting at the computer typing something. Just then a man crept into view unknowingly to Felicity. Oliver quickly reached to his ear piece and yelled, "Felicity behind you!" She spun around and ran for the steps.

"I'm going to help her. Roy, stay here and tell me what's going on. C'mon Diggle," Oliver instructed as he and Diggle darted for the ladder. They were up it in a fraction of a second heading for their bikes. They both got on them and took off quickly.

"He just grabbed her and threw her down the stairs," Roy said. "She is clutching her side and now she is getting back up. She is running for the other exit but he just blocked it off. She's backing up to her desk. She seems to have stopped fighting! What is she doing?" Oliver was just minutes away now.

"He's holding her by her throat, Oliver he just..." Roy trailed off.

"What," Oliver growled through clenched teeth.

"He um just kissed her. But wait she just kneed him in the crotch. And holy crap she just stabbed him with a pen and punched him right in the jaw,' Roy said sounding shocked.

Oliver had just arrived and told Roy he was there. He rushed inside to find a crying Felicity and an unconscious body on the floor.

"Felicity, are you alright?" Oliver said rushing by her side. She hugged him and buried her face in his shoulder. He let her cry for a few minutes before she finally settled down. Diggle had come in and tied up Michael Sawyer.

"Oliver..." she started not knowing what to say. Oliver looked at her and then did something neither of them could have predicted. He brought her in for a kiss. She was shocked at first but after a few seconds she returned the kiss with passion. Felicity threw her arms around the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. After too short of a time, they came up for air and heard a throat clear. They turned to find Diggle with a big grin on his face.

"About time you two kissed and made up. Now what are we going to do with this piece of crap?" Diggle said motioning to the unconscious body lying on the floor.

"He knows my identity," Oliver said trailing off.

"How about I talk to Lyla and see if ARGUS can do anything for us?" Diggle suggested. Oliver nodded and thanked Diggle. Then Diggle stepped out of the room to call Lyla leaving Oliver and Felicity alone with the unconscious body.

"So you really never did answer my question. Are you alright Felicity?" Oliver said his gaze returning to her eyes.

"I'll survive, just a little shaken up. I can't believe I did that though. He was just choking me and then he forced his lips on mine. I had flashes of your kiss come into my head and then our first date and then that made me think of the red pen. So I decided to disorient him with a kick to the crotch and then stab him with a pen I had on my desk. Then I had to punch him because he pissed me off when he kissed me," She said feeling a little better to get that off her chest.

He chuckled and then there was silence. Both of them kept their eyes trained on each other, waiting for another to make some kind of movement. Slowly their faces began moving closer together. "I should have never pushed you away," Oliver whispered as he closed the remaining distance. Emotions ran high as the kiss became more and more heartfelt. His hands cupped the sides of her face. The kiss felt similar to the one they shared inside the hospital except for this time, instead of him pushing her away, he was inviting her in. Slowly they broke apart, not breaking eye contact.

A door opened making them turn their heads. "Felicity, thank God you're alright," Roy said as he ran and gave her a hug. Just then Diggle retuned with good news.

"Lyla said they would take him," Diggle said gazing down at the scum bags body.

"Well I believe I should take Felicity home. I believe she deserves some well earned rest after today. Will you stay and make sure he gets taken care of?" Oliver asked Diggle. Diggle gave him a smirk and told him that he would be more than glad to. Oliver helped Felicity in the car. Felicity passed out on the way back to his apartment. He carried her upstairs and tucked her in bed, giving her a goodnight kiss on the forehead before he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you guys go, THE FINAL CHAPTER! Don't grab the pitchforks and torches just yet because I will definitely be writing more Olicity fics in the near future. It would probably be around a week though because I am getting my wisdom teeth out next week. But I really want to thank everyone so much for all the positive feedback on this story! It really means a lot to me and I hope the ending isn't disappointing or anything. I love everyone and please feel free to review or leave suggestions for other fics in the future. 3 Geekyfangirl17**

**All right to CW's Arrow**

The drug lord kept creeping closer and closer to Felicity, and she knew she had nowhere to escape or hide. Her side was still throbbing from when he had pushed her down the steps when she tried to escape the first time. He had blocked her other exit and she had backed into the desk. He was on her in seconds.

"I think that I will enjoy this," He said as a horrendous smirk spread across his face. One of his hands clutched around her throat while the other ran down her back. Felicity was terrified and didn't know what to do. "Let's make lover boy mad," he said as he smashed his lips onto hers. His hand still clasped around her neck made it hard to breathe.

He kept getting more and more aggressive, running hands where they shouldn't go. Still clutching her by the throat he slammed her down on the table causing her to hit her head and making the computer fall to the ground with a crack. Felicity saw black spots for a second before seeing him pull out a knife.

"Lover boy is about to be here, but sadly he will be too late," said the drug lord clutching Felicity's neck even tighter. Just then she saw him lift the knife and then she felt a lot of pain.

Felicity shot up in the bed with a scream escaping her throat. It took her a second to see that she was still in Oliver's apartment and that it was all just a bad dream. She heard a noise and saw the door fly open.

"Felicity are you all right?" Oliver asked concerned. He had a terrified look on his face. He was already by her bedside looking her up and down.

"Sorry Oliver I had a bad dream. I'm fine, don't worry about me," she said reassuring him. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Tell that to the tears on your face," he said not sounding convinced. He took one of his hands and found hers, "Do you want to talk about it?" His thumb gently brushed over her fingers sending shivers down her spine.

"Not really, it was just about the incident," she said focusing almost all her attention on her hand. He had stopped rubbing her fingers and had squeezed her hand.

"Okay. You're not the only one who had a bad dream though. Mine was that I was too late and that piece of crap had …" He said trailing off. He felt his hand squeeze tighter. "That really could have happened. I could have really lost you today." He whispered.

Felicity sighed and said, "My dream was pretty much the same as yours. He was kissing me and I couldn't stop him. The he somehow found out you were almost there and stabbed me." She felt tears well up in her eyes. "I couldn't stop him Oliver. I just feel dirty because he kissed me."

"I'm so sorry Felicity. I wish I could stop putting you in dangers way," He said avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, this isn't your fault and I don't blame you. Oliver, look at me," Felicity ordered. Oliver looked up into her eyes. "None of this is your fault. You told me that you should have never pushed me away in The Foundry. Why are you going back on what you said earlier? Why are you trying to push me away again?"

"I want you to be mine and only mine Felicity but I can't see a future without you getting hurt, and it scares me," Oliver said.

"Oliver I could be walking on the sidewalk and a car could swerve and hit me and I could die. Either way I could get hurt, but I want to be with someone who can protect me from the danger from time to time. I want to be with you Oliver," Felicity said squeezing his hand.

"Felicity I want…" He was cut off by Felicity's lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He began to kiss her back and leaned into her. They fell back onto the bed with Felicity underneath him. They kept kissing each other, neither one wanting to come up for air.

After a couple minutes Oliver stopped and rolled off of her, lying by her side. He motioned for Felicity to come closer to him. She rested her head on his chest as he played wither hair. "Okay," he whispered.

"Okay what Oliver?" She asked glancing up at him.

"I want to be with you too, so okay let's give it a try. And this time, I won't give it up if something bad happens," he said holding her tighter. She smiled keeping her gaze with his eyes. She reached up and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you, now let's see if we can both get a good night's sleep," she said as she yawned. She was almost asleep when she swore she heard an I love you, but she couldn't muster the strength to reopen her eyes, so she fell asleep.


End file.
